neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid Investigation
After their various experiences on the way to, and in Sothis the group meets up in the Sothis Tavern. Dungeon Master Emerson Party Members *Airi *Hekrion *Munin * Reven *Sora Mission Goal To explore the ruins in the City of Wati. What could possibly go wrong? Mission Summary After coming together in the Sothis Tavern, the group overhears that the City of Wati is opening its various ruins to explorers. The group decided to leave for Wati the next day. Hekrion attempted to leave the group during the night, but was attacked by thieves, so he ran back. On the way to the ruins, they gave each other a brief introduction. Airi, due to her insanity, threw sand in the faces of most of the party. Upon arriving in Wati, the party comes up with a group name for themselves and participates in the lottery for the ruins they would explore. They are then shown off to the tomb of Akhentepi. Upon their arrival, they came across a massive stone door covered in sand. After clearing the sand and opening the door, they find a Ghost Scorpion. The group quickly dispatched it and moved on, into the pitch black room. Sora began handing out torches and Airi began to draw on the walls with her 10 pounds of chalk. At the other end of the room was another stone door. The group moved it aside, revealing a room with a pit. , causing Airi to fall down the pit. She casts Feather Fall on herself to avoid harm. Munin decides to lower a rope down to her, but he, alone, does not have enough. Hekrion offered his rope to the total length so that it would be able reach to the bottom of the pit. Munin lowered the rope, and began climbing down. Airi, seeing the rope, decides to pull on it, jolting Munin off and into the pit. He hit the ground hard but managed to survive, albeit with a broken leg. Munin promptly set his leg and tied the rope, which fell with him, onto one of his grappling arrows. Hekrion, looking down the pit, leaned too far and fell in, ultimately crashing down on top of Airi. Munin fired the rope back up, so that the others could then tie it on Sora's eidolon. They then proceed to climb down the rope one by one. Sora, climbing down first, made it about halfway down the rope before the knot broke, which resulted in him falling the rest of the way down. Reven, then climbed down after Sora. Sora asks that no one disturbs him while he un-summons and re-summons his eidolon. Airi, in her insanity, attempted to hit Sora. Hekrion stopped her by grabbing her hand, resulting in her turning on Hekrion and attacked him, nearly killing him. After summoning his Eidolon, Sora offered healing to Munin, who took him up on the offer. At the bottom of the pit, there was a dead adventurer and another door. The group opened the door, revealing a long hallway. Airi sent her fox down the hallway, which revealed an arrow trap throughout the entire hall. She then ran down the hallway to the door at the other end. The trap has no effect on Airi, who opened the door. The room after the hallway had two large statues as well as a tapestry within it, with doors to the left and right. Sora and his eidolon proceeded down the hallway next. Munin, Hekrion, and Reven went down the hallway last and stopped just before where they stepped on the trigger of the trap. Reven tried to get behind Munin, so that Hekrion could attempt to disable the trap, but trips pushing Munin into the trigger of the trap. The entire hallway is filled with arrows. Munin and Reven avoided damage, but Hekrion took an arrow, barely managing to remain conscious and with no way to heal himself. Munin decided to get out of the hallway and walked into the next room, where Airi was already drawing on the walls. In the hallway, Hekrion managed to disarm the arrow trap. Airi opened the door to the right and proceeded into a room with a golden chariot and a crate. After Airi smashed the crate, it is found to be empty. She then went further into the room and finds a chest. After an attempt to open it, it is found that this chest is trapped with a poison needle. Hekrion, after Airi had been persuaded into leaving the room, disarmed the trap on the chest and then opened it to reveal two golden plated books. The group moved over to the room on the left, and found a large mirror, as well as another set of two doors. Airi, after looking into the mirror for a while, starts to feel some sort of pain as a magical mark appears on her forehead. She smashes the mirror in response. The group treaded carefully over to the door on the right side, over the shards of the now-shattered mirror and opened it. The group entered a ruined staircase and is attacked by a . After defeating it, another trap triggers, ejecting the group from the dungeon. The group then spend a week recovering from the ordeal of suffering such agony from such a straight-forward dungeon. Follow-Up Quest Desert Puzzles Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions